Dani's return(revised)
by Animelover2017
Summary: This is the revised version of Dani's return. Dani is back in Amity Park and is ready for a sense of family.


Danny Phantom

Dani's return

As she flew above the streets. She was happy to be back to Amity Park. It became like a home to her. This young girl was Dani Phantom. A female half-human half-ghost. She had been traveling for a half year. But she was ready for a sense of family.

"I wonder how Danny's doing? I haven't seen him since I helped him and the other ghosts save Earth" Dani thought out loud.

As she approached Fenton Works, she changed to her human form once she landed. She rang the doorbell, and waited for a few seconds. A young boy opened the door, the boy smiled when he saw her.

"Dani! What brings you here? How have you been?" The boy said. Giving me a hug, I hugged him back.

A girl with orange hair came into view. "Danny, who is she and why does she look like you?" The girl said.

"Hey Jazz. I'll explain everything inside." He told her. "Come on in, Dani." He said, turning to her. And cocking his arm to her, motioning her to come inside. Once inside, they walked to the living room, where a man and woman were sitting. When they came into view the woman greeted them.

"Hey kids. Oh, Danny who is this?" The woman said. This got the man's attention, who turned his attention to them as well.

"Mom, Dad and Jazz. This is Dani." Danny said.

"So why does she look like you Danny?" Danny's sister Jazz said.

"It's sort of a long story. But would you guys like me to explain." Danny said to them. Danny's family all nodded, as they all sat down on the furniture. Danny sighed and took a deep breath. He knew explaining her story would take a while.

"She was created by Vlad." Danny began. Dani looked down at her feet, ashamed. Seeing this Danny laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. When she looked up at Danny, he smiled and gave her a nod before he continued.

"So when Vlad realized that she would do anything for her 'father', who Dani believed loved her very much. He decided to use her as one of his pawns to finish his project. He called her Danielle, he sent her on a mission to get me, and tells her that if she did he could use my mid-morph DNA to help stabilize her." Danny said taking a breath.

"He used a girl her age?!" Danny's mother Maddie asked, shocked. She knew he Vlad was evil now, but still couldn't believe her old friend would do something so despicable.

Danny nodded at his mother. "Yes, can i finish the story? There's still more to tell." Danny said. Again his family nodded.

"But what Vlad really planned to do was to get my mid-morph DNA to create a better clone and not help Dani at all." Danny said.

"I really believed he was trying to help me." Dani said, finally speaking up. Danny's family looked at her with sad eyes. They really felt bad for her original situation.

"Dani showed up at our house claiming to be our third cousin once removed. I was suspicious and a bit wary but I agreed she could stay as a guest if I talked to my parents first but she ran off. I followed her but ran into and battled one of my clones, getting help from Dani, who revealed to me she was a half-ghost as well." Danny said taking a sip of the drink of some drink he had gotten earlier.

"In order to prevent any further questioning from Danny, I faked exhaustion and disappeared the next morning. Till I reunited with him inside his school." Dani said, feeling like she can be honest with Danny's family. Thankful for Danny's support.

"When I was about to question her we got interrupted by another clone attack, we raced after it, only for Dani to turn and attack me. Shortly I realized that she was working for Vlad, then she knocked me unconscious allowing Vlad to kidnap me and take me to his lab." Danny said taking another sip of his drink.

"I eavesdropped on Vlad's conversation with Danny. And after Danny escapes, I confronted Vlad, asking if I'm just another mistake. He lied to me saying I was his greatest creation. He planned to stabilize my imperfect form. He convinced me to attack and capture Danny again. I easily handled that task, but Danny refused to fight me because he was afraid I'd melt like the other clones did. He tried to tell me the truth about Vlad, but I refused to accept the fact, got angry, and knocked him out again." Dani said.

"When I regained consciousness with Vlad and Dani nearby. Vlad orders Dani to overshadow me and force me to transform, but she grows fearful that the exertion will melt her." Danny said.

"Vlad loses his patience, yells at me, announcing that I only exist to serve him. I realized that Danny was right and I was nothing but a tool to him. I rebel by freeing Danny. We attack Vlad, destroying the primary clone in the process. Which causes a rage of fury from Vlad, who nearly attacks me. But before I can fight back Danny tells me to get behind him." Dani said.

"However I use my Ghostly Wail to overcome Vlad. That, combined with Tucker and Sam's timely rescue, allows Dani to leave Vlad's compound with me." Danny said.

"I left Danny shortly afterwards, I pay off my debt later by overshadowing you and Mr Lancer to get him, Sam and Tucker out of trouble. I called myself Dani with an 'I' to the three later, promised that we'll meet again and I flew off into the sunset." Dani said pointing to Maddie.

"You overshadowed me?" Maddie said. Dani nodded to her. "Also that was very kind of you Danny, sparing her life like that." Maddie said to her son. She was proud of him for showing mercy to someone that was an enemy and a young girl at that.

"Thanks Mom. It would feel wrong to kill a little girl." Danny said to his mother. "Now there's still more to tell." Danny added.

"More? What happened after that?" Danny's father Jack said. He was still processing what the two of them were talking about earlier.

"First Dani you should thank my dad." Danny said to Dani.

"Why Danny?" Jasmine said.

"Because without dad's Ecto-Dejecto, Dani wouldn't even be here." Danny told her.

"You mean that spray was made by your dad. That's what made me stable." Dani said. Danny nodded to her. "Thank you Mr Fenton." Dani added, bowing to him.

"Oh, um you're welcome dear." Jack said.

"I later return to Amity Park, slowly starting to fall apart as my genetic makeup was at that time was still unstable. Risking exposure in hopes that Danny would be able to help me maintain a stable form. Vlad planned to destroy me and discover why I lasted longer than the other clones in order to make a perfect cone." Dani said.

"Valerie captures Dani,who, still out of desperation, asks for me, who Valerie still desired to catch. Valerie uses Dani as unassuming bait to find me, and she ultimately knocks both of us unconscious." Danny said.

"While I was being tortured by Valerie, Dani herself is strapped as Vlad's experiment. In the hopes that he can stabilize her, I desperately try to convince Valerie that Dani isn't evil, and remind her that she is part human. Valerie initially struggles to face the reality, but at last agrees to help me rescue Dani from Vlad. I used your Ecto-Dejecto to permanently stabilize her." Danny added.

"With a solid form, i leave Amity Park to do my own brand of good." Dani adds.

"And that's the story till now." Danny told them. Taking another long sip of his drink.

"Wow, long story." Jasmine said. "But something we probably needed to know." She said.

"So what are doing here?" Maddie said to Dani.

"I've been traveling for about half a year. I wanted to settle down with a family and go to school. And I figured your family was the best option seeing he was just like me." Dani explained.

"Maybe we could adopt her, Mom." Jazz suggested to her mother.

"Its something me and your father would have to talk about. Till we decide you're welcome to stay in our guest room, Dani." Maddie said.

"Thank you." Dani said, smiling at her.

Just then the doorbell rang. Jasmine went to open it. As soon as Jasmine saw who it was she smiled.

"Oh hi Sam!" Jazz said. Pleased to see her brothers girlfriend and one of his best friends.

"Hi Jazz. Is Danny home?" The girl asked.

"Yes, he's here. Along with a little girl that looks a lot like him. Danny!" Jazz said to Sam before turning her head to call her brother.

"Yeah." He said poking his head around the corner. "Oh hi Sam. Come on in. I just finished explaining Dani to my family." He said to her.

Jazz motioned for Sam to come in. Sam nodded. And as Sam came further inside the house, Danny walked over to her and gave her a hug, she hugged him back.

"Dani's here? How is she?" Sam asked as soon as Danny let go of her.

"I was getting her a drink. We both told them her story." He said to her. Dani leaves the kitchen with a drink in her hand. Then she notices Sam and gives her a smile.

"Hi Sam. How are you?" Dani greeted Sam.

"Good. How are you doing these days?" Sam began. "I guess you may not know this, but me and Danny are dating." Sam said.

"No I didn't know that. But congrats you two." Dani said, smiling up at Danny. He was blushing slightly.

"When did you get back to Amity Park? Are you just passing through?" Sam asked.

"Today and no. I was hoping to get a sense of family and maybe go to school. But first I need a place to stay. And with Danny being like me, I thought staying with him might be the best option." Dani said taking a sip of her drink.

"I see. You'll probably need some clothes if you're going to live in Amity Park, regardless of who you stay with." Sam said.

"I haven't put that much thought into that. Besides, I don't have the money to buy anything." Dani said, frowning slightly.

"I have some clothes I don't wear because there not my style. But they might fit you." Sam said, seeing Danny smile out of the corner of her eye.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Dani said laughed. Sam laughed too.

"By the way Danny why isn't Tucker here yet?" Dani asked.

"You probably didn't know this either but he became Mayor of Amity Park. The youngest one at that. He's just been busy." Danny said to her.

"He does still like to hang out with us, when he can. Besides its not like we can never see him." Sam added.

"Oh I see. So do you think I'll see him here later? So much has happened here since the last time I was here." Dani said.

"Not sure yet. But in the meantime, would you like to see my ghost files on my computer?" Danny asked Dani. "Besides I haven't updated it since we got you stable."

"Ghost files? What's that? Why haven't you put me in yet?" Dani asked.

"The ghost files is something I made after we saved Earth. It has everything we know about the ghosts we've seen from the ghost zone. The reason I didn't put you in was because at that time you were traveling and I didn't have a current location for you." Danny said. "I made the ghost files to help my parents know which ghosts were bad or good. And how dangerous they were." He said.

"I'm not dangerous. I guess you can put Amity Park as my current location." Dani said.

"Yeah. Tucker helped Danny make it." Sam said. "Can I come?" She asked.

"Sure you can come. What about you Jazz you want to come." Danny asked his sister.

"I'll pass this time, but thanks for offering. You and Dani did just tell us her story." Jazz said, smiling at her little brother.

"Then let's go upstairs you two." Danny said to Sam and Dani. They nodded following him up the stairs.

And they walked up the steps to Danny's room. He opened the door for them. Leaning against the wall was a desk with various devices and ghost hunting tools, including the Fenton Thermos which Danny and his friends used to capture ghosts. As Danny logged onto the computer, the girls just watched. Once Danny was signed in he opened the ghost files tab.

"Ok. So gender is female, of course. Hair is white in ghost form and eyes are green. You should be around 13 right now, right Dani?" Danny said as he typed in Dani information.

Dani paused to think for a moment. "I think so. I wasn't really sure the exact day I was created." Dani told him.

"It doesn't really matter if you remember the exact day you were created. On the files we like to add an estimate of how old the ghost is." Sam told her.

"Oh ok." Dani said, smiling at Danny and Sam.

They finished editing Dani's information with a full background. Just then Sam's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and sighed.

"What is it, Sam?" Danny said sounding concerned.

"My parents…they want me home for dinner. But I'd rather not go now." Sam said.

"Then you should go. I'd rather not get you in trouble with your parents. They are still not so happy about us dating yet." Danny said, looking down. Even though he told her parents he'd always protect her. It was still clear they didn't approve of him just yet.

"But Danny…" Sam started. Danny held up a hand to stop her from continuing.

"Besides I promised your parents I wouldn't keep you out long on ghostless nights." Danny told her. "Come on I'll walk you home." Danny said taking her hand in his. Sam finally smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back soon Dani." Danny told her. Dani nodded.

Dani followed Danny and Sam out the door from Danny's bedroom. Stopping just before the stairs, watching with a smile as Danny and Sam left the house.

Jazz appeared at the base of the steps looking at Dani. "Where'd did Danny and Sam just go." Jazz asked Dani, looking kinda confused.

"Sam's parents are calling her home for dinner. And Danny offered to walk her home." Dani explained to Jazz.

"Oh I see." Jazz said with a nod.

Dani walked down the stairs to Jazz and then they walked to the family room to watch some TV while Maddie started on making dinner for her family. And as she finished dinner Danny walked back through the door just coming back from taking Sam home. Maddie let Dani join them for dinner saying during dinner that she and Jack would discuss Dani's situation later tonight.

Later on Danny showed Dani to her room then returned to his room to sleep like everyone else. Jack and Maddie discussed Dani's situation and had agreed on Jazz's suggestion. And were planning on telling her, Jazz and Danny in the morning. In the morning Maddie called everyone into the kitchen.

"So what's up, Mom?" Danny asked his mother.

"Me and your father talked it out last night and we agreed on Jazz's suggestion on Dani." Maddie said.

Dani walked into the room at that point. "What suggestion?" She asked.

"Remember Dani, Jazz suggested we adopt you." Danny said.

"Oh right. Thank you Mr and Mrs Fenton. I promise you won't regret it." Dani said. This is what she wanted-a family. And now she was Dani Fenton.

"And maybe you can help us hunt ghosts, Dani." Danny said.

"I'd love to help you guys in that." Dani said.

"Great. We could use a ghost ally on our side." Danny said.

Soon Danny and Jazz had to go to school. Leaving Dani with their parents. Dani was glad to find a family to call her own. Now she was Danny's adopted sister. She would be living in Amity Park from now on where she knew she would be welcomed and loved for who she is.

**The end**


End file.
